


Lights

by AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk



Series: Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk/pseuds/AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk
Summary: Peter's got a habit of fixing Wade's worst days without even trying to.





	Lights

Wade’s journey home drags on, thoughts of the awful day he’s had lurking around the whole duration of the trip. He’d missed the only window for taking out his target after being held up by another lecture on morals from one of the X-Men. It’s a different one every time, Wade thinks. Last time it had been Ororo, this time it had been Bobby. Wade had been right about to pull the trigger on his target when he’d shown up, freezing his hands where they were and effectively preventing him from successfully killing his assignment. His hands are still tingling from the cold.

Wade tries to stop thinking about it, swearing to himself that if he ever sees Bobby again he’ll shoot that icy bastard immediately.

Eventually, when he gets back to his shitty apartment, Wade instantly senses another person’s presence in there. Before he has the chance to lazily grab a gun, the intruder suddenly appears directly in front of him. He should’ve known, really.

“You know, you really have a problem with breaking and entering,” Wade says, dropping his hand.

“Only in your place,” his intruder, Peter, shoots back. “How was your day?” he asks, looking like he’s about to bust out the big guns. Wade can’t deal with that right now, his day has been far too shitty and he’s not about to let Peter start getting in his head (not any more than he always is) and trying to fix it so easily.

“Don’t do it,” Wade says, hoping Peter can sense the ‘look’ he’s giving him through his mask. “You better not do it.”

And, of course, since it’s Peter, he doesn’t listen. Peter breaks out into a huge grin, looking far too dorky and adorable for Wade to ever be able to refrain from smiling back. That smile lights up Wade’s world so instantly; it makes Wade wonder how he ever made it through the darkness before he found Peter. He thinks maybe he got by on his charm and sharp wit. 

“However bad your day might have been, it doesn’t matter now,” Peter tells him, the smile still hanging on strong. Wade isn’t even surprised Peter saw through him so easily. “You’re home, and we’re together, so it’s all okay!” 

“You’re such a sap, Spidey. There I was, working out in the big city trying to provide for my baby boy, when I get sabotaged by another X-Man!” Wade pulls off his mask as he keeps talking.  “Jeez, those guys just keep showing up. I think they’re multiplying.”

“Reproducing?” Peter suggests, chuckling.

“No way, those guys don’t know how to have that kinda fun. Not like we do,” Wade says with a wink. 

“No one does. We’re the masters.”

“You gotta stop doing that, Spidey.”

“What?” 

“Saying things that make me wanna kiss you.” Wade pauses for a second before adding, “Or, more accurately, shove you up against a wall and fuck you.”

“Hmm, maybe that’s what I want you to do?” Peter sings, pulling on the neck of Wade’s suit to bring him closer, lightly pressing their lips together. He pulls back after just a moment and says, “But not before dinner.”

Wade watches Peter’s ass as he saunters off to the kitchen, the day’s poor events completely off his mind.  
  


 

**FIN.**


End file.
